seven minutes(in hell)
by catsandanimenerd
Summary: A sleepover goes awry in the best(worst?)of ways


Bakugou Katsuki hates socializing with the passion of a thousand burning suns. Anyone who spends five minutes with him is painfully aware of this fact, and tends to avoid the volatile teen, assuming they have any common sense.

Kirishima Eijirou, however, seems to be the exception to this unspoken rule. No matter how much he talks to Katsuki, no matter how much he pesters the boy, Katsuki does not tire of his presence. There's something about the boy with fire for hair that draws Katsuki in, something that makes him more tolerable than the others.

Then Katsuki re-evaluates his feelings and comes to the realization that he likes Eijirou, possibly loves the other teen and everything sort of shatters beneath him. He's left spiraling in a hole, constantly reflecting on his actions, his sense of self. There's lots of screaming and crying into his pillow late at night when he knows his mother won't hear. He can't budge an inch, not in his room or his house. It's hard to stay so quiet about the newfound revelation of his attraction to Eijirou but he clamps his jaw shut and refuses to utter even a word, act even a little different. It's draining, and people notice his crankiness skyrocketing. Katsuki doesn't care.

Rooming at the Yuuei dorms is both a terrible, terrible curse and a terrible, terrible blessing all in one. On one hand, his new room is on school property and everything that implicates with regards to his free time. On the other hand, his roommate is the very same Kirishima Eijirou that's captured his heart and it's painful to be around him in such a way that Katsuki doesn't know how to handle. His head is full of thoughts of Eijirou and he wants to kiss the boy silly. He wants to touch Eijirou's skin, wonder at the toughness of his Quirk, and scrape his nails against it. His hands itch every time he sees Eijirou shirtless, his palms soak with too much sweat and he ruins whatever happens to be in his hands every single time.

(He hopes, _god_ he hopes, that Eijirou doesn't notice. Give him a break already.)

(Eijirou notices though, and his heart flutters every time.)

* * *

The Yuuei dorms have a common room, unfortunately for Katsuki. There is a wide area, large enough for all of the occupants of the dorm to sit and talk and socialize. Two plain beige couches, with only enough room for four people each, and a few scattered, matching loveseats fill up the area. The carpet underneath is plush and relaxing to sit on, students sometimes falling asleep in the middle of the room with only a pillow and a textbook in the dead hours of the morning. Against the far side of the wall is a large, silver flat screen TV. The boys tend to watch the news before class, watching for any signs of villainous activity.

Occasionally, Class 1-A takes over the boys' dorm, unintentionally kicking out the Class 1-B kids, who take over the girls' dorm. It happens every Saturday after classes have let out. The girls gather their sleeping bags and their backpacks and they spread everything out in the common area, and the boys clamber down with pillows and blankets. They all sit in a circle of blankets and dreams, laughing and eating and playing games of all kinds no matter how childish. The dorms are warm and there are good feelings all around, no ill-content penetrating the bonds of the class that has been through so much.

Katsuki is always forced into the party-like atmosphere, and while he growls and snaps and whines, he concedes defeat every time. Even he is not immune to warmth of the class, and when they all began to fall like flies in the early morning, he thinks himself lucky before doing the same.

It is on one such Saturday night, when everyone is much more tired than normal and have looser lips, that it happens. The air is stagnant and conversation is dying, and time has no meaning to the hero hopefuls.

"Ok, ok, how about…..seven minutes in heaven? We haven't played _that_ before," Kyouka suggests slyly, her lips in a devious smirk. Katsuki immediately freezes, eyes going wide before he hides his reaction beneath a scowl and an explosion that goes ignored.

"How are we picking?" Denki says, leaning so far forward that he lands on his side in a pose, his hand supporting his head lazily and his other hand sliding down his legs in what Katsuki assumes is an attempt at a sexy pose.

"We could spin a bottle!" Momo suggests with fervor, eyes sparkling. Despite her looks, she's always the first to jump into almost any activity. Katsuki assumes it's because of her background, but he isn't inclined to care.

"Ohhhh, yeah. Anyone have an empty bottle?" Mina shouts across the room, her pajama clad self vibrating with energy. Katsuki silently prays that the others will stay silent but he must have prayed to an old, vengeful god because Rikidou ambles forward with an empty soda bottle after a moment of silence.

"Yus, thank you Satou!" Denki cheers, fist in the air. Rikidou snorts, crossing the room back to his spot. He resumes his conversation with Tokoyami and Shouji before long.

"Alright who's in!" Mina says loudly, talking over several people. Katsuki digs his nails into the cushion of his claimed spot, eyes watching the gathering in front of him. He has to get up if he doesn't want to play.

Eijirou leans forward with a sharp grin, indicating that he's playing, which seals Katsuki's fate. Grumbling internally, he lowers himself onto the floor, ignoring the various looks directed his way. His head turns sharply to the side, determined to keep his facade up.

In the end, there are only eight people playing; Mina, Mashirao, Denki,Eijirou, Kyouka, Tooru, Katsuki, and Momo. It could be worse, Katsuki thinks. Izuku could be playing.

(Izuku was, in fact, passed out in Shouto's arms by the TV.)

Katsuki doesn't pay much attention to the game until it's Eijirou's turn to spin. His muscles lock up with tension and he practically glares a hole into the glass bottle, willing it with his mind to either land on himself or someone who won't jump Eijirou.

(For once, there must be someone upstairs listening to him.)

The silence in the room is staggering. Katsuki picks up his head and glares at everyone, his blood pressure rising every millisecond. Kyouka and Denki share a look and both smirk in unison, and a nagging suspicion takes over Katsuki's mind.

"Well, looks like it's our very own dangerous _Baron von Trash_ and Kiri. Come on you two, let's go~!" Denki says, with far too much enthusiasm. Eijirou grins, though it seems a little flat on his face. Katsuki gnashes his teeth, his arms crossed over his chest tightly.

The closet they use for the game is not in the common room, but rather in the _hallway_ connecting the kitchen to the common room. It's large enough to hide two teenagers comfortably, though the lighting is shoddy and it smells like not-fresh-but-not-moldy potatoes. Denki nonchalantly twirls the key to the closet, having slipped it out of Tenya's pocket when he wasn't looking. Katsuki's hands shake as he shoves them in his pocket, a vicious sneer on his face for Denki and Kyouka, who do their best to ignore him.

"Mmm, in you go!" Kyouka chirps suddenly, shoving the two boys with her earphones into the closet.

"I'm going to murder you fuckers for that!" Katsuki's shouts, pounding on the door. Eijirou bites his lip and shuffles away, his weak smile falling flatter. His heart is pounding in his chest and he's so happy he wants to burst. But this is _Katsuki_ , and he has to remember himself.

"Don't chicken out either Kirishima, that wouldn't be very _manly_ of you!" Denki taunts before his footsteps fade, Kyouka gesturing for them to leave. Eijirou rolls his eyes and slides into a sitting position, awkwardly nestled between two sacks of potatoes. Katsuki beats his fist against the door one last time before joining Eijirou on the floor. Mildly surprised, Eijirou perks up.

" _Fucking idiot. Shut the fuck up lighting bastard,_ " Katsuki mumbles, a sneer on his lips. Eijirou hums, blowing his bangs out of his face. He leans against the potatoes with one cheek, unable to look at Katsuki. If he does, he's certain to do something he'll regret. He takes to counting the bumps in the potato sack, the rough texture scratching his soft cheek.

Katsuki clenches his fist by his side, his body on fire. He's closer to Eijirou than he's been in ages and the urge to reach out and touch him is overwhelming. A deafening explosion lights up the closet and Katsuki's face freezes in horrified silence. Eijirou glances at him in concern.

"Everything ok there Blasty?" Eijirou asks in almost joking manner. Katsuki's face warms and he snorts and oh _god_ he can't do this anymore, he can't pretend that everything is fucking ok so he does the one thing he's been wanting to do for a while.

He grabs Eijirou's chin with surprisingly gentle hands, guiding the stunned teen's face towards his own. His lips roughly cover Eijirou's and Katsuki really has _no idea_ what he's doing so he sort of moves jaggedly, awkward in his attempts to convey the depth of emotion he feels. His arms are shaking so, so, so much and he's terrified that he's just ruined their friendship and _oh_ , Eijirou kisses back like he's drowning and Katsuki's his lifeline and fucking moths or some shit settle into his stomach. Katsuki moves forward eagerly and Eijirou wraps his toned arms around the teen, deepening the kiss with a desperation unfit for him. Katsuki hums eagerly, his hands exploring Eijirou's abs with fervor. Eijirou groans, pleasure overwhelming his senses.

They pull away to breathe after a moment and Eijirou nuzzles Katsuki's chin while he can, his stomach already sinking into the pits of despair. Katsuki blows a stray hair out of his face, his fingers making small circles on Eijirou's stomach.

"So, um, just putting this out there but uh, I _really_ like you man," Eijirou says awkwardly, a hysterical laugh bubbling in his throat. He stomps down on it viciously. Katsuki doesn't need to know how crushed he will be.

"I should _hope_ so Shitty Hair, otherwise this would have been really fucking awful," Katsuki says absently, mind slightly hazy. He blinks, goes over the previous statement, then erupts. "Fucking _hell_ why the _fuck_ didn't you mention that earlier?! Fucking christ you put me through some kind of hell Shitty Hair. This is some real royal fucking bullshit. You know how much sleep I lost pining over your well toned ass?! And your fucking glorious abs too like fuck you. Making me catch _feelings_ for you and your shitty hair and your shitty ass and your shitty abs," he rants. Eijirou blinks then guffaws, his arms wrapping around Katsuki's middle. Eijirou grins like an absolute dork as he nuzzles Katsuki's chest, completely elated at the fact that his feelings for the violent teen are requited. The teen continues ranting until he sucks in another breath and before he can continue, Eijirou surges forward and captures his lips in a warm kiss. Katsuki mumbles against his mouth, most likely pointing out soft his lips are or something to that effect.

(Denki gives him a thumbs up when he comes to collect them before getting decked by Katsuki with a stray potato.)

(Eijirou scolds his boyfriend as he carries Denki to his pile of blankets and deposits him gently, murmuring an apology for the blonde teen.)

(That night Eijirou's pile of blankets is much, much bigger and his heart is much lighter knowing that Katsuki is so close to him.)

* * *

I wrote this at 3AM and got little to no sleep but here is my masterpiece


End file.
